Tormented
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: The Evermore Mansion is no ordinary mansion. It is a place with dark secrets and undiscovered death. Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Drew, Paul, Kenny, Gary, Zoey and Dawn enter. Stay a night in the haunted house, easy? Wrong. DEAD wrong... Poke'Contest Pen
1. Let it Begin

**Torment**

This is my new story! I know, if anyone's interested, ASH and co. enter a spooky mansion, where they meet up with lots of old friends. This fanfic is mostly Poke' shipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, one-sided Ikari, (sorry PaulxDawn fans!)

GaryxZoey, BarryxDawn (again, one -sided) and Some Characters'of my own creation…

There will be deaths and losses; sorry if anybody's fave characters get killed! It's a horror fic! What'd you expect!

AAML

(P.s SOMEONE! ANYONE! Read Oblivia's new heroes! I worked for HOURS on it!)

"There it is! The Evermore Village Contest Hall!" Dawn laughed breezily, holding onto Piplup lovingly.

(NARRATOR)

("The contest starts tomorrow afternoon, and our three heroes have finally arrived in Evermore village for Dawn's big contest.)

"Hey Ash! Look what the Gengar dragged in!" Brock nudged his raven-haired companion, making the electric rodent, who was conveniently propped on Ash's shoulder, wobble and loose his balance.

"Huh?" Ash snapped out of his daydream, glancing away from the terracotta contest hall, and facing his tanned older friend.

Brock was pointing to the side of a cream building, where two teenage boys were battling fiercely.

The boy on the right had chestnut coloured hair. He wore a green and white jacket, blue jeans and a determined look.

The boy on the left, however, was slightly taller, with blonde gelled hair and an orange and white striped jumper. Not forgetting his lime green scarf which was attached around his neck.

Both boys were battling furiously with Piplup's evolved forms.

The boy with brown hair had a tough-looking Prinplup, which kept shooting foamy jets of H20 at the blonde boy's POKéMON.

The blonde boy was calling for his majestic looking Empoleon to hit Prinplup with beams of ice.

"Is that…?" Ash began, squinting towards the scene which was unfolding before his chocolate coloured eyes.

"BARRY! AND KENNY TOO!" Dawn yelled, dropping poor Piplup and sprinting over excitedly.

"D-Dee, D-Dee?" Kenny stuttered, the blue, bubbly co-ordinator distracting him form the match.

Barry spotted an opportunity to finish up the match.

"Empoleon! Hydro Cannon Now!" he commanded.

Poor Kenny had no time to react as his brave penguin hit the ground with a thud, it's eyes swirling.

"PRINPLUP!" Kenny cried, dashing into the field towards his fallen starter.

"You were brilliant, I'm sorry I let you down just then." Kenny sighed, returning the tired POKéMON to it's Pokéball.

"OMIGOSH! Barry! Good to see you!" Dawn squealed loudly, clutching onto Barry's arm, whilst a clearly irritated Piplup faced up to it's final evolution.

"Dee-Dee? What are you, doing here!" Kenny spluttered, his face turning pink.

Dawn heard Kenny's familiar voice, and turned to face the chestnut haired boy, beaming.

Kenny almost choked as he took in Dawn's features and her figure.

Dawn had grown up. A LOT.

Her royal blue eyes sparkled happily and her navy blue locks sprung into slight curls around her light-skinned face.

"KENNY! Long time no see!" Dawn giggled, holding out her hand for him to shake. Kenny gulped as the two's skin touched for a second.

"That was an AWESOME battle! Prinplup is definitely looking MUCH stronger!" she commented, making Kenny blush sheepishly.

"T-Thanks, Daw… Dee-Dee!" Kenny laughed, glancing over to Ash and Brock.

"Hey! How about a battle when Empoleon's fully recovered Ash?" Barry challenged, making Ash smile at the energetic boy.

"Why not!" Ash laughed heartily, glancing at his yellow rodent who was greeting the giant Emperor Penguin.

"I'm entering the Evermore Village contest tomorrow! I'm guessing that's the reason you're here?" Dawn questioned Kenny, giggling at Piplup who was squaring up to Barry's Empoleon.

"Yep, and I plan to WIN!" Kenny posed the victory sign, his egoistic spark suddenly faded as he was interrupted from his moment of glory, by Dawn yelling at him.

"NO WAY! ME AND PIPLUP ARE SO GONNA BEAT YOU AND WIN!" Dawn screamed, Piplup joining her in the chorus of disagreement.

"Well, the contest actually doesn't start till tomorrow evening, so… "Brock began, before Kenny and Dawn crossed their arms and faced away from each other in the same way Ash and Misty used to do.

Ash chuckled at the all too familiar stance of the two young bickering teens, but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard another distant but familiar voice.

"You were awful Flareon, I expect better tomorrow…" The cobalt haired boy growled, his orange eeveelution ignored him however, and faced in the opposite direction to it's trainer.

As the boy was about to scold his somewhat cocky and reckless Flareon further, Ash stepped forward, Pikachu perched in a fighting stance on his shoulder.

"Having trouble Paul?" Ash teased, his current rival scowling at him.

"Nope. My Flareon is behaving like one of your pathetic POKéMON because, I, ONLY JUST GOT IT." Paul retorted, a slight smirk apparent as he watched Ash's hands bawl into fists.

"Oh yeah? That's rich. Coming from someone who usually ABANDONS POKéMON because he can't be bothered to train them." Ash sneered, raising his eyebrows at the stony teenager.

"I've come to WIN the Evermore mansion contest." Paul snapped, glaring at Ash.

"Oh yeah! Not if I win first!" Ash yelled, his russet eyes full of fury.

"Where is this, mansion!" he spat angrily.

Paul glanced at the raven-haired boy incredulously, his face full of surprise.

"In the contest hall, but I'll warn you, the place is apparently haunted beyond belief." Paul smirked, watching Ash Ash's expression changed to one of horror.

"I-I'm not afraid of any stupid ghosts!" Ash's voice wavered as if he were a five year old in a school playground, standing up to a bully.

FACT: Ash was actually TERRIFIED of ghosts.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you there." Paul waved to a bewildered Ash, Flareon trotting beside it's owner.

As soon as Paul had gone, Ash's eyes began to fill with determination once again.

"We'll see who has the last laugh…" He murmured. His russet orbs fixed on his cobalt haired rival's retreating figure.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I NEED REVIEWS!

This story is gonna get spooky, I promise, and Misty DOES make a grand entrance hopefully in the next chapter!

What did you think?

REVIEW!

AAML


	2. The reunions

**Torment. **

Me and my best friends are actually directing and producing a movie about vampires with the POKéMON characters in it! (One day, it will be on youtube for all to see!) Chapter two, enjoy! Vampires may be part of this story at some point!

"WHAT! Paul challenged you? No. oh no, nuh uh.… No way Ash!" Dawn cried, holding Piplup as the sun slowly began to set.

"Hang on Dee-Dee, what did Paulie say Ash?" Kenny interrupted, intrigued by Paul's forwardness in a challenge.

"Well, it was only spending like some time in some stupid, supposedly haunted house…" Ash replied, but Ash was silenced as a Pika-Powered electric attack hit him.

"NO WAY! WE ARE N-O-T GOING INTIO A CREEPY HOUSE! NO MATTER HOW STUPID!" Dawn squealed, grabbing Kenny from behind, and hugging him round his waist for dear life.

This made the brunette boy blush furiously, but he said nothing.

"P-L-E-A-S-E-?" Ash switched on his puppy dog eyes, trying to whoo Brock into letting them go.

"Ash, those eyes only work on Misty." Brock laughed, watching as Ash proceeded to grow pink as an igglybuff, a scowl now present on his flushed face.

"Ash." Brock laughed, patting his back. "There is NO WAY we're going into that mansion…"

LATER ON…

"As you may all know, there are many rumours surrounding the mansion. Some are complete fiction whilst some others, not so much…" The man explained, holding up maps for each group of people.

"Please can somebody explain how we ended up doing this?" Brock whispered to Barry, but Barry just shrugged.

Dawn however, kicked Brock hard from where she was sitting, He turned to look at her, mouthing a silent "what did I do?" to her.

"You let Ash go along with this STUPID plan!" She whispered. Her eyes full of angst.

"The person who manages to spend the ENTIRE night in the mansion will receive not only, tickets to this year's Kanto Conference League, but also an exclusive date with the gym leader of the winner's choice! All in the finest restaurant in Sinnoh!" The host explained, watching as every POKéMON trainer and anyone in Brock's situation with love smiled dreamily. Their eyes sparkling.

LATER…

"Hmm… Sabrina? Or Lorraine? Or maybe Cynthia?" Brock murmured. His face full of delight.

Ash laughed at his spiky-haired friend's antics; however his laughter was cut short as he seemed to spot an all-too familiar face.

"S'cuse, sorry…" Ash muttered, shoving his way through the crowds of people who were headed up to The Evermore Mansion.

Ash was so busy focusing on trudging through the hoards of people that he didn't notice he had bumped into an old friend of his.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!" May hollered, Max covering his ears and scowling from his sister's all-too sudden outburst.

"Hey May! Sorry! I'll see you in moment, K?" Ash shouted back, leaving May and Max star-struck at Ash's formal greeting.

But in Ash's hastiness, he didn't realise he'd bumped into ANOTHER friend of his.

"Hey As…" Drew began, flicking his fringe haughtily.

"Yeah, talk later Drew!" Ash interrupted, barging past the befuddled emerald haired Drew, and leaving him in the dust.

However, as Ash grew closer to his target, the entire group of people halted.

"Pikachupi!" The electric mouse chirped. Leaping off of Ash's head and scurrying through the dense crowd.

"Pikachu!" Ash groaned, chasing after his mischievous electric mouse, shoving to and fro through crowds of irritated teens.

"Watch it!" A boy with beech coloured hair snapped, the Meowth by his side hissing in anger.

"S-sorry!" Ash apologised, running straight into an attractive girl with golden locks and turquoise eyes.

She looked at Ash with bright questioning eyes, the luxio by her side snarling.

"Uh… Sorry…" Ash stuttered, blushing slightly, and running past her.

"PIKACHU! COME BACK HERE!" Ash hollered irritably.

Then, Ash heard his name called out in Pika'speech.

"Pikapi!" the POKéMON yelled.

Ash chased after the noise, before running into another person.

"Look, sorry but I gotta find my Pika…" Ash began, before he began to rub his russet eyes in disbelief, before he began backing away slightly.

There, Pikachu sat, in someone familiar's arms.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!"

to be continued…


	3. Entering Surviving?

Tormented. Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated since Saturday, I've been busy with HW, not so great…

But this is the third chapter! Who do you think Ash's bumped into now? You guess!

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!" her caramel coloured hair flowed around her shoulders gracefully.

Her pale lily-white complexion made her eyes stand out, and seem much brighter.

Her azure eyes sparkled like the seven seas, they were full of curiosity and happiness.

"M-Misty!" Ash cried, hugging her tight.

Misty hugged Ash back as she had been caught slightly by surprise.

The two separated as Pikachu let off a thunder shock, the host coughed loudly.

Blushing, the pair smiled at each other, until the host spoke…

"We're here." He said, his voice lacking emotion, almost lacking, humanism.

Ash glanced up at the dark mansion which stood before him, his russet eyes narrowing as he squinted to see the window at the top of the old house.

Ash blinked hard.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty enquired, trying to spot what the atrous-haired teen was staring at.

"HUH? But… it's gone. I could've sworn I saw…" Ash began, before Misty stamped on his foot hard.

"Ash! Stop trying to freak me out before we've even SET FOOT in the place!" Misty laughed nervously; she began twirling her orange bangs in anticipation.

The windows were all tall and grey, complete with similarly dull black frames.

The door was wider than any door Ash had ever seen in his life.

As Kenny went to turn the handle, Ash noticed it was in the shape of a mewtwo's head.

"I'll be seeing you all tomorrow! If you're still alive…" The host muttered, his eyes gleaming with delight.

Drew came up beside Ash, eager to explore this place.

Well let's see what this house has got." Drew growled, taking one last glance up at the world outside the Evermore mansion, before the door closed behind them for good…

As everyone was ushered inside, the doors slammed shut, leaving them all no choice but to look around…

But the sudden noise of the doors spooked Dawn, who then proceeded to squeak and latch herself onto Kenny. Again.

"Why don't we all set up camp in the kitchen?" The same boy with the Meowth from earlier suggested several other agreeing with his wise decision.

"So, how come you're here Mist?" Ash asked the caramel haired girl, watching her as she placed her sleeping bag next to his on the black and white chequered tiles of the magnificent kitchen, which was about the size of the Cerulean Gym's pool room.

"Well, actually, I was supposed to be visiting May, but when I saw her she was packing some stuff into a bag, she told me to come with her and, well, here I am!" Misty mused, tucking her cinnabar hair behind her ear for about the fifth time.

Just as Ash was about to question her further, A strange noise was heard.

Everyone spun round on their heels, their eyes either wide with excitement, or terror like Dawn at that moment.

Paul however, as usual, stayed rooted to the spot, as if he hadn't heard anything. Dawn yelped and hid between a transfixed Kenny, whose castaneous eyes were widening cutely, and Barry, who were watching as the door handle began to rattle.

A young boy equipped with two pokéballs walked slowly towards the door, his chocolate eyes quivering.

"Don't Ben!" The girl with goldenrod- coloured hair and the Luxio cried, pulling Ben away from the now disturbingly, violently shaking doorknob.

The girl backed away, bringing Ben, who had short, castory locks and a determined attitude with her.

His two Pokéballs burst open, revealing a sneasel, who stood, flexing its sharp claws, and a sprightly Pichu, who bobbed on the spot, his ears flapping.

At that same moment, every other person in the kitchen did EXACTLY the same.

A chorus of Pokéballs opening was heard mixed with the cries of the POKéMON that emerged from each ball.

Beside Brock, stood an orange fox with six beautifully curled tails. Along with Vulpix, stood a blue frog with purple index fingers.

Croagunk glanced around, and Vulpix arched it's back at the noise.

By Drew's side, a roserade stood, along with a wise-looking Absol.

May had her trusty Glaceon, along with her new aquatic Vaporeon.

Kenny and Barry had sent out Prinplup and Empoleon, also Kenny had with him a sparky Jolteon, and Barry had a tiny Eevee.

Paul had his spunky Flareon, and his experienced ghost/ice type, Froslass.

Max was huddled by May, his treecko and May's Munchlax by his side.

Dawn cuddled Piplup, who wasn't look as held together as usual, he panicked hearing the noise. Buneary and Cyndaquil hid behind Dawn's legs, their tiny bodies quivering.

Ash looked at his electric buddy; the yellow mouse's cheeks were sparking cautiously, it's beacon lighting bolt tail swaying slowly.

By Misty's side, she had her trustworthy and loyal coral POKéMON.

"Corsola…!" The POKéMON warned, fixing it's minuet eyes on the door.

However, Dawn couldn't resist the urge to scream as the door swung open…..

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. The Fun Shall Prevail

Tormented- Chapter 4

I am REALLLLLLLYYY sorry I haven't updated for AGES! I did however spend a whole day writing Tangled up in me, for Valentines Day, so it would be appreciated if someone could give me a review for it! Also thank you to XxKawaiiAngelxX and XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX for adding my story Tangled up in me to their faves list! This chapter is dedicated to them!

AAML;)

Several clearly startled POKéMON cried as they let out their attacks in complete unison, all of the creatures aiming towards the now open door.

There was a loud shriek, and a minor explosion, which blinded everyone for a few seconds.

As the smoke cleared, Ash blinked several times, at the figure who he was staring at…

In the doorway, stood a group of surprised looking people.

There was the girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, by her side, sat a Flaaffy, along with a shocked looking Ponyta.

Next to her, Zoey, Dawn's rival with red hair from Sinnoh, who had most obviously been hit by a water gun, because was dripping water all over the chequered tiles of the mansion floor, her Leafeon and Glameow beside her.

By Zoey's side, was an older looking girl, she looked as if she were eighteen, she had indigo locks and wary eyes.

There was one boy in the group who stood out; he had unusual scarlet red eyes, freckles and nacarat-coloured hair. By his side, an agitated Raichu growled, its body sparking with anger and its gaze full of malice.

And finally, there was another boy, who was in a heap on the floor, in front of the two groups, this boy, had quite apparently taken MOST of the upset POKéMON's attacks, since he was smouldering on the floor.

The boy stood up shakily, his sepia pupils widening as he spotted who was standing in front of him.

The boy had gelled maroon hair, and by his side, a loyal midnight POKéMON sat, its red eyes glowing.

A tall Arcainine and the Umbreon showed their teeth at Ash's group, Pikachu hissed loudly, and bared his tiny fangs whilst the fur on the back of his neck stood static.

Instantly recognising the boy in front of him, Ash spoke up, his russet eyes deep and wise-looking, never leaving his rival.

"Gary? Zoey? You two entered as well?" Dawn spluttered, her head popping around from Kenny's side.

Ash smiled, hopping forward to shake the former egoistic POKéMON trainer, now researcher's hand.

"And what might YOUR name be?" Brock squealed, pouncing onto the girl who was unfortunate to be Brock's age in the new crowd.

"I'm Karma, and if you don't get off of me NOW, I'll set my Mightyena on you." She warned, her indigo eyes darkening as Brock backed away.

"I wanna stay in the kitchen…" Max whined, yanking on his sister's sleeve, snapping her out of her 'Me and Drew by the sunset' daze. This had begun to occur more often than not.

"Let's explore a bit first!" Drew laughed, linking arms with Max's brunette sister and Max, and waltzing out the open door. Munchlax, Treecko, Vaporeon, and Roserade following in bounds and leaps.

Glaceon and Absol however, hung slightly back from the other POKéMON; they were walking so that their tails touched.

As Drew and May playfully chatted, Max glanced back at the two POKéMON.

"Oh great, not you two as well…" Max groaned, his eyes rolling at the two infatuated POKéMON.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, I think." Max yawned, unlatching himself from Drew and May's grips and padding back towards his sleeping bag, and curling up in it with Treecko and Munchlax.

However, Gary, being only a year older than both Ash and Misty, threw his sleeping bag down on the ground beside Ash's, disturbing a sleeping Pikachu, and began to rummage through the bag, searching for something…

"Ah ha!" He cried in victory, pulling out a bottle of what looked like alcohol.

"Anyone for a drink?" Gary hiccupped, passing the bottle to Ash, who wrinkled his nose in complete and unadulterated disgust.

"We're not old enough Gary, and neither are you! What would the Professor say!" Ash stated, narrowing his eyes at the 'tipsy' researcher.

However, Gary just laughed. "He'll only find out if you tell, and if you do, what will your mama think? Her little Ashy-Boy drinking at only sixteen? Oohlala!" Gary sniggered, but Ash's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" Ash began his face full of fear.

"I would." Gary laughed, taking the bottle off of Ash and handing it to Brock.

Ash waited in silence as the 'sensible' Brock weighed up the options. Ash was just about to let out baited breath when Brock snatched the bottle away, downing a large share of it in only a few gulps.

"BROCK!" Ash exclaimed, his face aghast.

But Ash just sat, open mouthed as a hooked magikarp, as the bottle was passed around and consumed by nearly everyone 'old enough' in the room.

"Spin The BOTTLE!" A clearly 'tipsy' Zoey giggled, much to Dawn's dismay.

Everyone sat in a circle, legs crossed, and the bottle clutched in Zoey's sweaty palms.

Ash was relieved to see that Dawn, Kenny, Max and Barry opted out. Even so, Ash nearly burst out laughing as an 'uncomftable' Misty kicked Gary Ok where it would later hurt as he, as hammered as he was, tried to kiss her, she moved over to Ash in disgust, giving him a warm smile. Ash could feel his cheeks heating up.

"I shall start!" Brock laughed, spinning the bottle furiously.

The bottle span round and round several times before it landed on the girl with the golden hair and the Luxio, and Ben were first to be unfortunate.

The pair blushed magenta as the first stage of the game began.

Ash had to stop himself physically retching as the two kissed each other.

Misty elbowed him sharply, and shook her head at him disapprovingly.

After Ben and Luxio girl's humiliation, the bottle span fast again, missing Drew and May, Zoey and Gary, even missing Brock who was practically sending out prayers for the bottle to land on him, Paul just watched mesmerised as it span past him.

Ash wasn't paying attention as the bottle slowly stopped, right in front of him!

"AH HA ASHY-BOY! WHOSE IT GONNA BE!" Gary jeered; he and Zoey were in complete hysterics.

"Uh please, get a room already…" Dawn muttered at Gary, her eyes jealous as her rival Zoey laughed along with him.

Kenny noticed this and smiled at her reassuringly.

Everyone cackled with laughter and May plus Drew fell over backwards, rolling with laughter on the floor. Their laughter was echoing spookily in the mysterious mansion.

The bottle landed on possibly the most 'unhappy' teenage girl in the world…

Misty's eyes grew to the size of saucers as the bottle's dreaded cap stopped dead straight in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED!

GOLLY GOSH I'VE GOTTERN MEAN TO YOU GUYS EH? Hehe, well just remember, this IS haunted mansion, and it ain't called HAUNTED for nothing!

R&R AND I MIGHT UPDATE SOONER!

AAML;)


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Tormented – Chapter five!

Just to say firstly, this story is a Penguinshipping and one-sided Ikari! Along with Pokeshipping, Contest, My own shipping's, ThreatShipping,|(Brock and Karma!) HeroShipping, (BenxEmily!) SoulShipping, (NamixOscar!) Zoey x Gary! One-sided TwinLeaf shipping

BeautifulDisasterShipping (Glaceon &Absol)

Hey everyone! I cannot remember the exact date of when I updated last, but hopefully it wasn't as long a wait as last time! I wanna dedicate this chapter to XxKawaiiAngelxX, for reviewing my story, Tangled up in Me, I wanna know, has anyone read the amazing story, Heart and Soul by Erina Chan? She's truly a legend at writing!

If you haven't I suggest you read it! I was reading it and realised it hadn't been updated for YEARS, so I am asking Erina Chan if I can complete the story, making Heart and Soul, part 2!

Hehe, so anyways, Misty got unlucky last time! Let's begin!

YAY! A HUNDERED REVIEWS FOR the Meeting for Futures! WHOOP WHOOP!

_Last time…_

_Everyone cackled with laughter and May plus Drew fell over backwards, rolling with laughter on the floor. Their laughter was echoing spookily in the mysterious mansion._

_The bottle landed on possibly the most 'unhappy' teenage girl in the world…_

_Misty's eyes grew to the size of saucers as the bottle's dreaded cap stopped dead straight in front of her…_

"I-I think I might call it quits, I'm going to bed..." Misty answered, getting off her feet and turning away before Brock grabbed her roughly, and pulled her back down, she landed on Ash's lap, making his face as red as a charmeleon.

"WHOOS! Stay and play…" Karma chanted, pointing at Misty as she tried unsuccessfully to get up from Ash's lap, but every time she tried, Brock grabbed her ankle, pulling her back onto the raven-haired trainer from Pallet.

"It's only a quick smooch on the cheek after all," Ben replied, Misty looked surprised by his statement, Ben waved over towards the girl with the Luxio, who began blushing immediately.

"Y-you mean… It's not, a PROPER kiss?" Misty yelped, falling off of Ash's lap with a thud.

Ben winked at her, shaking his head in unison with Gary, "It would've been, but, we'll make special allowances for you, unless, you want to forfeit, which WOULD be a full frontal, fantastic, snogging fest, y'know, tongues, t-shirts, and total make out!" He giggled, Gary laughing along with him.

Misty and Ash looked at each other in pure unadulterated horror at Ben's horrific words.

Misty sighed, sitting back down, and leaning in towards Ash's cheek, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She delivered a quick and startling peck to the boy, Ash, who hadn't been expecting it, jumped in fright, his raven orbs fixed on the blushing girl who couldn't meet his eyes.

Everyone made funny and irritating AWWing and OOOing noises at the couple.

Ash however, continued to stare at Misty with wide eyes, like she had just told him she was engaged to her Psyduck…

"It-It's just a game…" She stuttered, shrugging simply as she could muster, reaching for a tiny taste of Brock's alcoholic beverage.

Boy, after that, she DEFINITELY needed it!

Misty was broken out of her trance by a familiar voice yelling at her.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled, stopping the teen girl in her tracks as the bottle halted in front of her lips. Misty thought about it.

"Ash! Live a little! We're sixteen now! There's so much more to life than ten year old's babyish POKéMON training!" Misty explained, taking a small sip from the bottle, before she began immediately spluttering and spat the filthy liquid out of her mouth, and all over Ash.

Ash set about wiping the stinging liquid off of his face and clothes, whilst retorting angrily, "Oh? I see, so now, MY life long dream is suddenly irrelevant and babyish!" he yelled this, all the while his hands clenching into tight fists.

"I wasn't saying that Ash, I was explaining and saying try to have fun with your friends, not just POKe'MON, and think about something else than always about training." Misty whispered, her azure eyes glowing with something Ash had learnt to call "teasing".

"Well at least I have a dream!" He spluttered, glowering very angrily at her now, "and my POKéMON ARE my best friends!" Ash muttered through gritted teeth. Unfortunately, it was just about loud enough for an extremely agitated Misty to hear.

Just as the angry redhead was about to yell at Ash for being "Selfish, inconsiderate and ungrateful", a foreign noise hollered through the building, from somewhere distant.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" The boy with the Meowth yelled, his feline beside him hissing and arching its back.

"It was sure freaky… and don't yell like that! It'll hear you… The girl with the Flaaffy and Ponyta shivered, speaking in a very hushed tone so her voice couldn't echo.

The Meowth boy, attempted to call out to the voice, but a sweaty hand was very quickly clamped around his jaw before he could even make a squeak.

"Don't be stupid Oscar! You'll get us killed!" the girl from before whispered, her Ponyta shivering in the cold breeze that was sweeping mysteriously through the mansion.

Oscar struggled, unable to remove the girl's hand, so instead he looked at her in anger.

"Nami! We'll be fine!" He groaned through her hands.

Nami looked very unsure, but believing her friend Oscar, she slowly removed her hand and stood blushing slightly.

Everyone slowly began to relax again. Pikachu's cheeks stopped crackling, Cyndaquil's flame went out, and Ash sighed, yawning as he did.

But Misty couldn't relax…

She felt like somebody was standing RIGHT behind her, a cold breeze was attacking the back of her neck, making her shiver and her cerulean eyes grow wide.

The eerie presence Misty felt sent chills down her spine, causing her to screech extremely loud as she felt something touch the back of her neck…

Pikachu was surprised and unfortunately, he was still resting on Ash's head.

While the raven haired boy smoked in a heap on the floor from the unexpected thunder shock that coursed through his body, Misty sat by her Corsola, breathing heavily and trembling.

"Misty? Are you okay…?" Brock asked, walking over to her and rubbing her back.

Everybody's eyes were now focused on the redhead.

Misty's usually, lily-white skin was now even paler than usual, her hands and entire body was shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes were bugging out of her head in what could only be described as sheer terror.

Ash was about to move towards his petrified friend, but stopped when the same noise as earlier droned through the room.

It was like a very distant babies' cry, and it didn't fault to make everyone in the room freeze in panic.

Ash boldly stood up, and stepped forward, Pikachu perched terrified on his shoulder.

"The noise, it's coming for the hallway…" He whispered, taking a scared look at his rodent.

Opening up a Pokéball, Ash called on his trusty water type, known as Buizel. Pikachu's cheeks began sparking cautiously as Ash took another step forward.

"Ash…" Misty warned, reaching out to grab his ankle as she sat watching him.

"I'll be fine Mist…" The raven haired teenager smiled. Not even Ash Ketchum himself believed a single word he had just spoken…

Neither did Misty.

Totodile suddenly burst from Misty's Pokéball, and along with Corsola, the two water types bounded forward, joining forces with Buizel, Pikachu and Ash.

As Ash bravely walked forwards into the somewhat grand but dusty hallway, the entire gang of people followed him loyally.

As the last person, Kenny entered, the doors suddenly slammed shut behind them, alerting everyone to an unwanted presence somewhere in the room…

"L-Let's go back…" Dawn whined, clutching Piplup so tight the penguin was barely able to breathe.

"I don't think that's an option any longer…" Paul announced, glaring at the empty yet not empty space in front of them.

"Well, then, LET US OUT!" May yelled loudly, grabbing Drew's arm desperately and burrowing her head into his chest in fright.

"Raichu! Try opening those doors!" The trainer with scarlet orbs, who had been relatively quiet until now commanded his rodent, gritting his teeth as his Raichu Iron Tailed the door again and again, but to no avail.

"It's no use Rory, it won't budge an inch." Ben sighed, yanking the handles.

Everybody turned back to the empty space and away from the door, but as they turned, Nami suddenly babbled something…

"I-I felt something sweep past us…" She murmured, shaking slightly whilst returning her Ponyta and hugging her pink Flaaffy.

All of a sudden, a familiar tune began playing through the house…

"You've gotta be kidding…" Paul rolled his eyes at the tune.

"What!" Dawn yelped, looking at Paul scared.

"Someone has BAAAD musical taste, this song is ANCIENT!" He announced, earning him a punch in the face from a hysterical bluenette as she rushed over to Kenny.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive…" Gary sung whilst his Umbreon began dancing on the spot to the song.

"Not now Oak!" Ash hissed, Pikachu groaning as he caught sight of Ash's foot tapping to the tune.

"Everybody's in the house, we had to run this back, so you can break your flares out.  
N-Trance and the only one. We got it goin' on so let me get my flowin' on. It's a blast from the past and you heard of, me and the boyz comin' down with murder…" Gary sang still, Ash just face palmed.

"Murder! I don't wanna die! WHWAAAA!" Dawn wailed, tears escaping from her eyes, and Piplup was now being squeezed even tighter as Dawn hugged Kenny whilst sobbing.

"Gary! You've scared Dawn!" Barry yelled at the brunette boy, who was still humming…

Suddenly, May screamed.

Everyone turned to face her as they cried in despair, oh, not about what had happened, at the fact Gary was STILL singing…

"Ash! Look at Drew!" Misty yelled, yanking his hands away from his eyes and ears and forcing Ash to face them.

"Drew!" May howled, holding Drew back.

The green haired boy had begun stumbling forward, as if in some kind of trance, his eyes were motionless and the pupils grey.

Roserade and Absol looked on in disbelief at their trainer, who was behaving rather strangely…

May attempted to hold Drew and snap him back into the real world…

Eventually, after a water gun from Corsola, Drew woke, and sunk to the floor, his head in his hands.

He was shaking violently…

Drew's usually calm collected green eyes now reduced to distress and disturbance…

Finally, he lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot.

He repeated the same sentence over and over again.

"It's coming… It's coming… It's coming…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

OMG! I am soo mean!

Hehe, anyways, review and I shall try to update sooner! I do have four other stories to update too! Sheesh….xxx

AAML;)

P.s Don't own the song! Don't own Ash, Misty, Brock and the others, except I do own Karma, her pkmn, Emily, Ben, Nami, Oscar and Rory, and their respective POKéMON!


	6. Lest Thee Tormented Ones

Tormented- Chapter 6 - Lest Thee Tormented Ones...

Hey! I am back! The final chapter of TMFF is coming on well! And My newest story Vacation will be updated as soon as I get some more ideas! K?

No reviews...? (pouts) meanies.

...

Ever, Oscar and Max screamed and began running from three grey shadows that had materialised infront of them, teeth bared and snarling.

Kenny kept running, just as retracted Prinplup's ball and was about to call him out for help, a gigantic bat flew towards him, lifting poor Kenny high up towards the ceiling.

The creature's razor sharp talons dug into Kenny's back as he screamed, the claws narrowly missed his spine which would have left him paralysed for life.

Barry grabbed Zoey's arm and began running in fright down another adjoined corridor, they sprinted so speedily that they barely escaped unscathed, and entered a grand-looking living room.

Dawn followed quickly behind them, slipping away unnoticed...

May got to her feet, and grabbed Brock, and made a wild dash for a large door.

But the evil animals beat her to it, as they leapt through the air at the screaming brunette, Brock pushed May aside, away from the attack.

Brock closed his eyes as he felt the creature soar towards him...

"Milotic! Mightyena!" A familliar voice yelled.

Brock opened his eyes and stared as Karma, the indigo haired teenager sent her two loyal and experienced POKe'MON to attack the creatures.

"Go!" She growled, pushing Brock towards May with a single hand and turning back to fight the battle.

"C'mon!" May yelled, dragging Brock away from Karma and yanking Drew up by his collar.

"It's come, it's come..." He muttered, his face pale and eyes cold.

May stood with Brock and Drew.

Ash caught Brock's gaze.

The pair nodded affirmatively at eachother, before the three sprinted towards a long, winding flight of stairs.

Now, the wolves backed off, if that was what they were.

Only a few of the children remained,

Ben, his teeth gritted in determination. Emily, she narrowed her eyes angrily at the creatures, fingering her Luxio's POKe'BALL warily.

Gary, his ego strong, and his hair gelled possibly to perfection, Umbreon was beside him.

Karma, her indigo locks shimmered in the grey light as she growled indignantly, her ever present Milotic and Mightyena beside her.

Paul, his face filled with stony fear, and his fists bawled up tightly.

Misty, her eyes as cerulean as the prettiest sea in the world were fearful yet stubbornly strong as she held one of the animal's glares with her own.

Finally, Ash.

Despite all the titles the young boy had aquired since leaving his tiny town of Pallet at the age of ten, this was like nothing he'd ever faced before.

Slowly, Ash reached for Misty's hand. She smiled subconciously as she slipped her fingers into his own, and he wrapped his around her's, giving her hand a friendly squeeze. She could feel his whole body shaking along with her's from... Anticipation? Fear? Stubborness?

The small group stood, refusing to admit defeat.

But Misty knew, they were all avoiding the inevitable.

Sooner or later, they'd all be lying on the stone cold floor, frozen possibly in death.

This premontition was the only thing she could be sure of.

All of a sudden, Ash's grip tightened on her hand, and Pikachu jumped high into the air, his flash attack blinding the entire room.

"Now!" He commanded, as the entire group ran through the fog, Ash still gripping Misty's hand.

But then, Misty felt her world spin beneath her, and suddenly, her legs gave way...

"Misty?" Ash cried, shouting through the fog anxiously.

But Misty didn't answer.

Suddenly, Ben's scream interrupted Ash's calls.

Misty managed to glance over and see Ben being attacked, blood oozing from a gigantic wound that had been carved into his leg.

"Ben!" Emily's voice sounded into the fog, running over to the injured boy and attempting to push the creature off.

The creature snarled, and leaving Ben for dead, tackled the blond haired girl, ignoring her petrified screams.

Emily continued struggling and screeching, but all the while, the screams got quieter, and quieter, slower and slower, until eventually, she stopped.

"Emily!" Ben sobbed. The single word reverbarating around them like a curse.

At that moment, Misty's world went black...

...

Slowly, Misty's eyelids began to lift, before they fluttered open fully in one quick, sharp motion.

Her eyes focused hazily on the blurry image of Ben, he was leaning over Emily's silent and still body.

"Luxio?" The girl's POKe'MON nudged her carefully.

But Emily didn't stir.

Ben rocked her body back and forth, slowly muttering incoherent words.

Misty was puzzled to how he was still alive. She glanced at his leg to see it bandaged with a piece of tattered clothing.

"Misty? Oh God, you're awake." Ben exclaimed, placing Emily on the floor, and running over to help the stunned redhead up to her feet.

"Where's Ash?" Misty exclaimed hoarsely, her heart pounding rapidly.

"I-I don't know Misty..." He replied, giving her a hopeless look that set Misty on edge.

She broke down into tears, and they dripped onto the floor infront of her.

"N-no..." She murmured, holding her POKe'MON in her lap.

"Ash, please don't be dead..."

...

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews! Pwease?

-AAML:)


End file.
